Vampire Idol
by MorganHardy-XD
Summary: Me and Darren decide to start an Idol! reviews


HOPE YA'LL LIKE!

*Darren Shan, Morgan Hardy (ME in the story), and Larten Crepsley were both sitting in Darren's room when Darren randomly said*

Darren: Lets have a vampire idol!

Morgan: YEAH COME ON DAD! *jumps on lartens lap*

Larten: *mutters at Darren* idot

*the next few days were followed by Darren and Me begging for the idol, after a few hour of his continuous begging they said yes and to their astonishment harkat wanted to be the judge so it was decided. darren and I than went to gather larten crepsley, harkat mulds, kurda smhult, seba nile, vazen blane, mika ver leth, arra sails, and arrow, and gauvner purl, and paris skyle in to the hall of princes to start*

larten: this is absurd!

(Arrow and Mika are too busy looking at Mikas coat to care)

Kurda: cheer up Larten you might actully do good

Larten: *growls and sits down with the others and Harkat takes a seat at the judging table)

Darren: *flits out* good afternoon welcome to vampire idol where you will sing and dance and everyone has to participate!

(Groans from crowd)

Darren: who's first?

(Kurda jumps up grabbing the micro phone and stands next to the stereo they stole from a local wal mart)

Kurda: Hello every one!

Larten: kiss my ass!

Morgan: CALM YOUR TITS! *gets looks and giggles getting pulled in Larten's lap*

Kurda: *gives Larten and Morgan a look* today I'm singing milk shake by Kelis

(Music starts)

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard ,And their like It's better than yours, Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge

I know you want it, The thing that makes me, What the guys go crazy for. They lose their minds, The way I wind, I think it's time

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, And their like It's better than yours, Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge

I can see you're on it, You want me to teach thee Techniques that freaks these boys, It can't be bought, Just know, thieves get caught, Watch if your smart,

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, And their like It's better than yours, Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge

Oh, once you get involved, Everyone will look this way-so, You must maintain your charm, Same time maintain your halo, Just get the perfect blend, Plus what you have within, Then next his eyes are squint, Then he's picked up your scent.

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, And their like It's better than yours, Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge

(song finishes and everyone has a wtf look except for harkat whos claping)

Kurda: *looks at larten* beat that bitch!

(Larten gets up setting me down, and Darren let out a whistle and Larten gives him the finger)

Morgan: GO DAD! *gets a smiles from Larten and looks at Darren* told you I was the favorite

Larten: *mutters* im singing sexy back by justin timberlake

(Song starts)

I'm bringing sexy back them other boys don't know how to act I think you're special, what's behind your back? So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.

Take 'em to the bridge

(As the song goes on Larten does pelvic thrusts and sexy moves as I cover my eyes blushing)

Dirty babe You see the shackles Baby I'm your slave I'll let you whip me if I misbehave It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Take 'em to the chorus

Come here girl Go ahead, be gone with it Come to the back Go ahead, be gone with it VIP Go ahead, be gone with it Drinks on me Go ahead, be gone with it Let me see what you're twerking with Go ahead, be gone with it Look at those hips Go ahead, be gone with it You make me smile Go ahead, be gone with it Go ahead child Go ahead, be gone with it And get your sexy on Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

(Song ends)

Larten: beat that bitch ass *he smirks at kurda and everyone*

Morgan AGAIN: CALM YOUR TITS!

Darren: *looks amazed and somewhat disturbed as he is about to ask who's next when Mika jumps on stage and pushes Darren off* ahhhh!

Mika: ill sing... He's stopped by arrow who wants to sing with him) we will sing... hmmmmm... down with the sickness (Larten looks amused and Darren and Kurda have a wtf look)

Darren: that song has one singer!

Mika: Want to fight over it!

Morgan: YEAH HE DOES! *Larten puts his hand over my mouth as Darren glares*

Darren: *sinks back into his chair*

(Music starts and Mika and arrow are singing at the same time)

(Do you feel that?)(Oh shit)Ooh ah ah ah ah Ooh ah ah ah ah

Drowning deep in my sea of loathing Broken your servant I kneel (Will you give it to me?)It seems what's left of my human side Is slowly changing in me (Will you give it to me?)

Looking at my own reflection When suddenly it changes Violently it changes Oh no, there is no turning back now You've woken up the demon in me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness Get up, come on get down with the sickness Get up, come on get down with the sickness Open up your hate, and let it flow into me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness You mother get up Come on get down with the sickness You fucker get up Come on get down with the sickness Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

I can see inside you, the sickness is rising don't try to deny what you feel (Will you give it to me?)It seems that all that was good has died And is decaying in me (Will you give it to me?)

It seems you're having some trouble In dealing with these changes Living with these changes Oh no, the world is a scary place Now that you've woken up the demon in me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness Get up, come on get down with the sickness Get up, come on get down with the sickness Open up your hate, and let it flow into me

(They finish, panting and walk down the stage giving each other a high five)

(Seba gets up claiming the next spot)

Seba- ill be singing lips of an angel by Hinder

Larten: *yawns loudly to be annoying and gets punched in the arm by Darren and me*

(song starts)

Honey why are you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now Honey why are you crying, is everything okay? I gotta whisper? cause I can't be too loud

Well, my girl's in the next room Sometimes I wish she was youI guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight And yes I've dreamt of you too And does he know you're talking to me? Will it start a fight? No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room Sometimes I wish she was you I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel

(song finishes)

Darren: cookie break!

(All of them run and get cookies and run back eating them)

Darren: *still eating a cookie* my turn, than Morgan's, than it arras if we are lucky….

arra: *sitting in the back not doing a thing the whole time and growls at Darren*

Darren: *thinking* got it... ill sing never say never by the fray *looks at Larten* can you play it for me?

Me: Can you play mine to! *smiles*

Larten: most certainly *he flips kurda's and his chair on the way by*

kurda: you dick!

larten: at least i got one *smile mischievously*

mika: how would you know *looks grossly confused*

larten: i just do *smiles*

Morgan: YOU ALL JUST NEED TO CALM YOUR TITS!

Darren: *looks back at morgan* WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU AND TITS!

Morgan: Dude just calm your tits….. *Darren sighs annoyed*

(Larten walks to the piano starting to play the song never say never by the fray while Darren sings)

Some things we don't talk about better do without and just hold a smile falling in and out of love a scene their proud of together all the while

You can never say never while we don't know it time and time again younger now then we were before dont let me go, dont let me go, dont let me go dont let me go, dont let me go, dont let me go. Picture you're the queen of everything as far as the eye can see under your command I will be your guardian from all that's coming down steady your hand

You can never say never while we don't know it time time and time again younger now then we were before dont let me go, dont let me go, dont let me go dont let me go, dont let me go, dont let me go.

We're falling apart,we're coming together ,again and again we're crawling apart ,but we're falling together ,falling together together again

don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go. (oh oh oh)don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go. (ohhhh ohhh)don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go. (ohhh ohhh)don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go.(ohohhohhh)

(darren finishes and everyone starts to clap in cluding arra who still hasent said a word and vanez and gauvner runs up)

Darren: another 2 some

Morgan: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! *gets more weird looks*

(vanez and gauvner both say yes)

vanez: *talks after gauvner whispers in his ear* we will sing baby by justin bieber*

(everything and everyone one in the room stops after hearing the dreaded name Kurda looks about to faint while Larten is grabbing me, and Darren to flit us out and away, the princes have already fainted after seeing Seba throwing up his lunch while Arra is still in the corner giving looks of disgust)

(the dreaded music starts while the other scream in horror)

Ohh wooaah Ohh wooaah Ohh wooaah You know you love me, I know you care Just shout whenever, And I'll be there You are my love, You are my heart And we will never ever-ever be apart

Are we an item. Girl quit playing "We're just friends" What you are sayin? said theres another and looked right in my eyes My first love broke my heart for the first time,

And I was like Baby, baby, baby ooh Like baby, baby, baby noo Like baby, baby, baby ooh Thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby oohh Like baby, baby, baby noo Like baby, baby, baby ohh Thought you'd always be mine, mine

For you, i would have done what ever And I just can't believe we ain't together And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losing you I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring And I'm in pieces, Baby fix me and just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream

I'm going down, down, down, down And I just can't believe, my first love won't be around

And I'm like ,Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby noo Like baby, baby, baby ooh Thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby noo Like baby, baby, baby ooh Thought you'd always be mine, mine

(vanez and gauvner both bow and walk past and around their friends who have either pasted out or throw up and are lying on a heap in the floor)

darren: *comes up after waking up from fainting and pulling me and the others into their chairs* alright and next it Arra…

arra: alright you losers listen up *everyone snaps to attention haveing recovered from the bieber song* im singing hello by Evanescence

(Song starts with Larten playing being More serious this time)

Playground school bell rings again, Rain clouds come to play again, Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to, hello...

If I smile and don't believe ,Soon I know I'll wake from this dream ,Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken ,Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide ,Don´t cry...

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping, Hello, I'm still here, All that's left of yesterday...Hello (continued)

(arra finishes and everyone is in tears including larten)

arra: thank you *points to larten and kurda* thats how it is done bitches!

Morgan: Can I go now dad!

Larten: Yes my little flower… What will you sing? *I look nervous everyone watching*

Morgan: I'll sing a song that I used to sing a lot its very emotional for me….. *breathes in deep as daddy plays the piano every one watching quietly*

(Piano plays as I start to sing)

I open my eyes

I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light

I can't remember how

I can't remember why

I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain

And I can't make it go away

No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming

I try to make a sound but no one hears me

I'm slipping off the edge

I'm hanging by a thread

I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered

And I can't explain what happened

And I can't erase the things that I've done

No I can't

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

*finishes and stands silent bowing and smiles as they all stand and clap crying their asses out as I hug Larten*

Darren: *as Darren wipes tears he says* I just noticed something Harkat has done nothing the whole time!

(everyone looks at the chair where Harkat is and he's not moving and they all find out it was a stuffed toy Harkat and they all run to the door to find it locked and Harkat laughing outside the door and with him are all the cookies)

Me: FUCK MY COOKIES!

Darren: dammit!

larten: Shut up!

Fin

Hope you guys liked it lol


End file.
